Death Be Quick
by Falling Tenshi
Summary: First in should be second the Death/Jack Collection. Why don't bad guys attack when their speaking? I don't know, but in this one-shot, they do. Bye bye Sailors. No story conection to others in collection.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do own Martha. Feel free to use Martha if you really want to, I will share.

_Happy Birthday to me, I give myself my very first one shot_

Note: I don't know who knows Japanese or English names for the characters, so I used both. I have the Japanese name with the english beside it in brackets. NOW, I know people may be offended, and I'm sorry. I like Sailor Moon, I do, but I wanted to write this and I had fun doing it.

* * *

In a solar system filled with many planets, there is one called Earth. On this Earth there are many different life forms, beings called humans being the dominating species. But among these humans are five beings that are different. They are the Sailor Senshi.

All five Senshi can be found in Tokyo, Japan. Now, Japan has always been attacked by unworldly characters, most of them, centered in Tokyo. The forces of evil seem to gravitate towards the city, and as it is here the Senshi reside, it is there that battles of good and evil break out. In fact, I, the narrator, know that one such battle is about to happen right now, in a beautiful park.

Now the evil that attacks have learned to fear the Senshi's of course. A rustle of their short skirt or the beginning of their power statements have them shivering in fear. But fear or not, they still attack. As the one in the park is doing. The monster is walking through the park gathering all the poor humans energy, readying it to be devoured to it's master.

Sailor Mars was the first Senshi to encounter this monster, for she just happened to be walking through the park. Immediately she sent of a signal to alert the other Senshi and with the reassurance that she was currently in an area where there were any human was unconscious, she ran over to confront the monster, who was currently disguised as a little old lady.

"How dare you attack humans!" Rei Hino (Raye) shouted.

The monster, Martha we'll call it, just smiled at her. Rei (Raye), frustrated, thrust her hand in the air and shouted something that Martha really didn't care to listen to. Martha did however, notice Rei's (Raye) fingernails sparkling. Martha, deciding this was boring, even as the sparkling spread to the rest of the girls body, lifted her hand, fingers pointed towards Rei (Raye). Without a sound Martha's nails sharpened and grew at alarming speed and within seconds all five nails pierced Rei's (Raye) throat and torso.

In pain and coughing blood, Rei's (Raye) still sparkling body fell to the ground with a thump as Martha removed it's nails. Martha turned it's back on the dieing Senshi only to find another one had arrived, this one already transformed. Martha smiled at the blue Senshi, like she had Rei (Raye), but Mercury didn't notice as she glimpsed her fellow, now fully transformed in death, behind it.

"Sailor Mars!" she shouted. After all, when they're wearing the Senshi uniform they had to keep their identities a secret and couldn't call each other by name. even I, the one narrating what occurred on this day, does not know the identity of the Senshi apart from Mars who revealed herself earlier.

Martha, uncaring of Mercury's concern for her fellow, used the same attack on her. Feeling annoyed at the delay the dead Mars and dieing Mercury made, it gave the blue Senshi a disapproving look and shuffled away. Unfortunately for Martha as soon as she was out of seeing distance from the two Senshi, two more appeared. One in green and one in multiple colors. The colourful one, in Martha's point of view, flailed her arms around and started talking. "I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! On behalf of the moon -" her speech was cut off partway through, which caused her green wearing companion to look at her confused. Her confusion quickly turned to horror. Martha hadn't wanted to listen to her speech it seems, as it threw a large ball of energy at her. It disintegrated the Senshi's head, which is why she couldn't talk and the reason for Jupiter to stare, even as it fell to the ground with a squelch.

Martha, quite impatient by this time, used Jupiter's shock to it's advantage. Jupiter never saw the energy ball fly at her. In fact, she never even realized she had a gapping whole in her stomach. She only realized something was wrong when blood dripped onto the green bow situated on her chest, staining it Christmas colors. She didn't have time to ponder however as her body crumpled to the ground dead.

Satisfied that the two were dead Martha glared at the surrounding trees, as if daring them to reveal another teenage girl with delusions of stopping it. While suspicious, it had heard there were five, not four Senshi, it determined that there was work to be done and MIA fifth Senshi or no, it had energy to collect.

Strangely enough, no humans were harmed in this attempt by evil.

Now, you the reader may be wondering, what about the fifth Senshi? Sailor Venus? Well, let's find out shall we. A ways from the park there is an arcade. Like all arcades it is filled with teenagers and children. This particular arcade is run by a young, good looking man by the name of Motoki Furuhata (Andrew Hansford). And it is here, watched over by a hunk, that we find Sailor V games! They're so fun. And - Oh! Look, there's Minako Aino (Mina). Such a pretty girl, reminds me a lot of Venus. Same hair, skin tone voice, body, even how she moves. But of course she's not Sailor V, that would be silly. Hmm, something seems to be flashing in her back pocket, I wonder what it is. Nothing important obviously, seeing as how she's ignoring it.

What's this, she's _flirting_ with Motoki (Andrew). Ohohoho, he's flirting back. My, my, my, quite a couple they'll be; I can just imagine what their kids will look like.

To those of you wanting to know the future, well, all the Senshi apart from Venus stayed dead. Venus retired and according to the future Sailor Chibi Venus, had children. But that is the future, and this is the present. And presently, I have a couple to stalk.

THE END


End file.
